custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/January 2013 Update
Well, I've just gotten back from jail after ripping off Greg Farshtey quotes. It's surprisingly common these days. There's an entire prison just for offenders of that particular crime. ...It's called English class... Indeed, I just sat my English exam, which I must admit delayed this blog post, but I'm back now... for the moment. :D My next exam in on the 18th and I'll be back after my last exam on the 20th, so expect next to nothing in terms of activity from me till then. :P My January Although this past month has largely revolved around revision for my looming exams, I have made other progress too. Some planning for Judgement Day has finally been set in stone and I continue to work on Zero Hour, the live-action BIONICLE comic I've been working on as of late. However, I seem to have hit something of a snag... That's right... I didn't account for a snowstorm when I started shooting for the comic. True enough, Scotland has been hit by a snowstorm of late and, while there isn't as much of it now as there was before, it's still constantly raining and hailing on and off, which further hinders any real productivity being made. ''Zero Hour'' However, this is just as well seeing as I tend to not actually plan the dialogue for my characters before I go outside and shoot scenes. Of course, I'm slowly getting the comic done. I'm getting there, bit by bit. However, I'm still lacking in suggestions for this serial. It's supposed to be something of a tie-in with all my previous Fractures Universe stories to get rid of any plot holes and loose ends that I haven't addressed yet. In my last blog I asked people to come up with suggestions and I didn't get any replies. In order for me to plant in the Easter Eggs for Judgement Day I'll need some more ideas. If you have spotted a plothole or have a particular character of mine who you think I should expand on more, please leave a comment below and I will try to address it in the story. Since the last blog, I've decided to add a couple of sub plots to the main story, including: *The role of Sonitous in the Fractures Universe *A brief snapshot of Takanuva (Fractures Alternate Universe)'s death *A mid-life crisis for Carnac *The transportation of the Avohkii to Metru-Nui *The story will take place 2,000 years into the war, which is roughly around the same time as the Great Cataclysm. However, as Makuta Teridax didn't exist in this Universe, the 'BGC' and 'AGC' references don't apply because the Great Cataclysm never occurred Currently, I'm on track for releasing the complete comic by late June, which is also the month I expect to have finished both Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black by. My MOCs Blog #3 Furthermore, it's perhaps worth noting that I'll be posting my next My MOCs Blog at the end of March. This blog will feature just about every single character who is set to appear in Zero Hour, both heroes and villains. Of course, now that it's so close, I may as well reveal the characters who are due to appear in the story: Protagonists A small community of Order of Mata Nui agents and Matoran who safeguard the Kanohi Avohkii in Morica, their fortress village. *Toa Jekkai - An inexperienced Toa of Ice whose tragic story makes him the focus of the story; male lead *Toa Merra - A veteran Toa of Water operating under the Order of Mata Nui; female lead; definitely not the love interest *Toa Salu - A veteran Toa of Air operating under the Order of Mata Nui *Salaak - A green-armored member of Brutaka's species who serves the Order of Mata Nui *Turaga Autolycus - A Turaga of Ice veteran of the War and servant of the Order of Mata Nui; leader of the settlement *Turaga Haru - A Turaga of Fire who sacrificed his Toa Power to turn Jekkai into a Toa *Sonitous - De-Matoran, Captain of the Guard *Carnac - Le-Matoran, 1st Sanctuary Guard; husband of Alika *Kapla - Ta-Matoran, 2nd Sanctuary Guard *Alika - Ga-Matoran; wife of Carnac *Sarnii - Vo-Matoran; manipulative former wife of Jekkai prior to his transformation into a Toa *Lugat - Po-Matoran; Crafter **Lugat was the name I gave to the winner of my Crafter Contest, which was won by ShiroHebi via YouTube Personal Messaging! :D *Pofia - Fa-Matoran; Medic *Artaudo - Fe-Matoran; Architect/Designer *Outo - Onu-Matoran; Fisherman *Vancha - Bo-Matoran; Arable Farmer Antagonists A group of Brotherhood of Makuta servants who attack Morica after hearing rumors from a local Matoran of an Order of Mata Nui base. *The last remaining Makuta in the Fractures Universe - Unnamed for the moment but will lead the group *Toa Leontes - A former Le-Matoran who was arguably the best stone craftsman in the Matoran Universe at some stage in history. Impressed by his skills the Brotherhood forced him into becoming their servant *"Bonecrusher" - A former Dark Hunter and member of Carapar's species *Oltab - A mutated Fe-Matoran imprisoned after the Brotherhood conducted genetic experiments on him *Vorkin - A female Skakdi warlord who will appear in Judgement Day *A few custom Rahkshi Other *Ramonda - Hinted *Toa Velika - Hinted *Toa Thode - Hinted *Toa Kopaka - Hinted *Torlo - Hinted *Turaga Matoro - Hinted *Turaga Vilnius - NOT hinted. He's the only on on this list I can say will actually be in it, believe it or not XD Any other suggestions for Matoran characters to add to the background will be accepted and, at this early point, if anyone wants to put forward a Matoran creation of their own (who they don't mind being married or killed off) I may be able to work them into the story. The story takes place in the Fractures Universe around the same time as the Great Cataclysm. However, on a completely different note, I think I'm going to have to take my hat off here as I move onto the next order of business. ''Perspectives Recently, you've been hearing a lot from both me about a new story, set in the Fractures Universe and written by Chicken Bond, our own resident Greg-Farshtey-of-the-future. A few weeks ago, I had the privilege of reading his first draft for the story and, ''I'm not going to lie, it was one of the best pieces of BIONICLE fanfiction I've ever read! :D Now, I'm not going to reveal any spoilers (Obviously) but this serial is gritty and tense the whole way through. It's everything from action-packed to glamorous and, I certainly feel, has rejuvenated my outlook on both the world BIONICLE and my own storyline, which is exactly what I would expect from a high-end professional writer. :D I can honestly say that, this story is so good, that I feel inspired to write once again! :D There were so many stylized, hidden quirks of Chicken Bond's that I just find so enticing. Hell, it seems he's painted a more vivid image of the Fractures Universe, a world which I created, than I''' have! This story is a '''definite must-read. It's like Christmas. Thanks to the merry doings of the Mr. Bond, all your favorite Fractures Universe characters are here, as shiny and as tempting as presents under the tree. A masterstroke of pure literary genius! Which of my current unfinished story serials do you want me to focus on first? Frozen Calling Falling in the Black Over Your Shoulder (Will also include a rewrite of major grammatical errors) The Fractures Universe Reboot In fact, Perspectives establishes the Fractures Universe so well that it's made me want to go back and rewrite Over Your Shoulder. As soon as I get the chance I'll be going back and adding to or just plain rewriting chapters that have already been published. Indeed, I originally planned for Whispers in the Dark to be a relaunch of my story, but I critique myself harshly and I am ill-forgiving of my own mistakes and bad writing techniques that I find when I reread old stories. But the changes that I'm going to make entail alterations to both the publishing format and the fictional universe to attract new readers. Some of the original characters, who were brought over from the Deserts of Death Universe, such as Betak, Eselox and Jollun will be subject to this change. Notice how they've vanished from the story lately? That's because I've disassembled them. I'm planning to reintroduce them in Judgement Day as reserve members of the Toa Metru. Farewell Anyway, this ties up my January update rather nicely. I love January. It's like standing on the edge of a cliff face, breathing in fresh mountain air in anticipation of the journey ahead that will take us to December. It's a far horizon but I plan on continuing to provide you folks with monthly entertainment like this right through till I grow out of the wiki, which hopefully won't happen for a long time. :P So, to my fans, to all the users who I've inspired to create their own Update blogs and stories, and to the people who I may be reading this that I don't know yet, I wish you all the best of luck this month in whatever trials and obstacles you are faced with in life and I hope you can overcome them easily. Tally-ho!